Y desaparecer
by ItrustIbelieve
Summary: Hermione lleva a cabo un experimento con ayuda de Snape, pero algo sale mal y ambos tienen que enfrentarse con las inesperadas consecuencias.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape no es mío, pero yo le puteo menos que su autora. Hermione tampoco es mía, pero le he dado una pareja más interesante y mucho más acorde a su intelecto que Ron.

* * *

><p><strong>Y desaparecer<strong>

—No sé quién me mandaría a mí meterme en este lío —refunfuñó el hombre, con el ceño fruncido, mientras Hermione le colocaba las ventosas en la frente y en el pecho, sus salvajes rizos rebotando como muelles a cada movimiento de su cabeza, la fragancia de su perfume inundando las sensibles fosas nasales del hombre.

Sabía perfectamente por qué había aceptado, por qué, de hecho, ya era la segunda vez que se presentaba voluntario para hacer de conejillo de indias para ella, pero tenía que mantener las apariencias. Al fin y al cabo, a pesar de que hacía ya tiempo que había asumido el espantoso hecho de que se había enamorado perdidamente de su colega, no sería Severus Snape si fuera tan imprudente como para admitirlo. Sí, había sido un incauto y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias, anhelando con desesperación unas caricias de sus dedos y unos besos de sus labios que jamás se producirían; pero él estaba acostumbrado a sufrir en silencio, ya que nunca antes ni sus protestas ni sus gritos de dolor habían sido atendidos, o tan siquiera tenidos en consideración, de modo que no le suponía ninguna novedad tener que tragarse ahora también esta nueva decepción en su vida.

¿Qué cruel ironía le había condenado a vérselas otra vez con su exalumna más insufriblemente sabelotodo para acabar prendado de ella? ¿Por qué, si había renunciado a su puesto en Hogwarts para mantenerse alejado de todos los que le conocían, tenía que encontrarse con que ella, enfundada en su exquisitamente maduro cuerpo de mujer, había decidido ir a trabajar justo en el mismo lugar que él?

—Vamos, Severus, deja de quejarte —le reprendió ella, con voz suave—. Ya te he dicho que no es peligroso, y nadie te obliga a estar aquí. Si quieres abandonar, Renfield me ha asegurado que no tiene inconveniente en sustituirte.

Con un gruñido, Snape dejó claro lo que pensaba de eso.

—¿Abandonar? ¿Piensas que soy el tipo de persona que abandona una tarea cuando la ha empezado?

La chica rió suavemente, colocándole otro nuevo par de ventosas en el torso. Por un momento pareció quedarse ensimismada contemplando la blancura inmaculada de la piel del hombre, y deslizó un dedo en línea recta unos centímetros por encima de su pezón izquierdo, como recorriendo una cicatriz que no estaba allí.

—Ha quedado perfecta, ¿verdad? —dijo, maravillada—. Es como si nunca las hubieras tenido.

Snape se esforzó por sustraerse de la caricia inconsciente de ese dedo y volver a la realidad.

—Sí —dijo, pero su voz sonó áspera y tuvo que aclarársela con un ligero carraspeo—. Sí, ha quedado... bien, no se nota nada. Como si jamás hubiera tenido ninguna cicatriz.

—Es fantástico —exclamó Hermione, con súbita alegría—. Ese experimento dio un resultado extraordinario, ¡y todavía tenemos que probar si funciona con tu marca tenebrosa! ¿Estás seguro de que querrás hacerlo cuando acabemos con este otro ensayo?

—Completamente.

La chica puso expresión soñadora.

—Aún recuerdo la poca confianza que sentía cuando probamos en ti los hechizos que había inventado —dijo—, pero la verdad es que funcionaron de maravilla y espero que este también lo haga. Hacemos una gran pareja, Severus.

La joven no pudo ver el impacto que esas palabras hicieron en el exprofesor porque se había dado la vuelta para coger el último par de ventosas, y cuando se giró otra vez hacia él, el hombre ya se había recompuesto de nuevo.

—No sé si eso será cierto o no —comentó, intentando añadir algo de ese sarcasmo que siempre le protegía cuando temía mostrar demasiado sus sentimientos—, pero al menos he sacado algo de provecho accediendo a esto: una cirugía estética gratuita. Con tantas cicatrices parecía el monstruo de Frankenstein.

—¡Oh, no! —replicó ella—. Esas cicatrices no te quedaban mal, de hecho... —se interrumpió justo antes de añadir "me gustaban", y un repentino rubor la obligó a darse la vuelta de golpe, aunque ya no le quedaba ninguna ventosa por recoger. Sin saber qué hacer para justificar su giro, acabó por ponerse unos guantes de goma con parsimonia, hasta que notó que las mejillas dejaban de arderle, entonces se decidió a encararle de nuevo— bien, podemos empezar.

—¿Qué estabas diciendo? —preguntó él.

Hermione enarcó las cejas fingiendo no saber de qué le hablaba.

—¿Mmm?

—Sobre mis cicatrices, decías algo sobre mis cicatrices.

—Oh, bueno, me refería a que no deberías haberte sentido acomplejado por ellas, las cicatrices otorgan personalidad —contestó en un muy logrado tono de indiferencia—. Ahora, estírate sobre la camilla, por favor, es mejor que estés tumbado.

—¿Son necesarios los guantes? —inquirió él, inclinando la cabeza en dirección a las manos de ella.

—Eh... en realidad, no —dijo Hermione, quitándoselos de nuevo, y Snape se estiró en la camilla reprimiendo una sonrisa, ansioso por sentir de nuevo los pequeños y cálidos dedos sobre su piel, en lugar del aséptico tacto del látex.

Una vez tumbado, se sintió incómodo. No sabía cómo poner los brazos, su instinto le pedía descansarlos sobre su estómago, intentando taparse un poco, pero tropezó con las ventosas que allí había y acabó por estirarlos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, frunciendo los labios. Ya debería estar acostumbrado a estar ante ella sin camisa, después de tantas tardes de pruebas; primero, para el experimento anterior de Hermione; y ahora, para este nuevo proyecto de la joven, que estaba convencida de poder encontrar una fuente de magia curativa en el interior de cada persona, que serviría para sanar a pacientes en coma o que hubieran perdido la razón.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que en ese laboratorio ella ya le había visto medio desnudo varias veces antes, este hecho no aliviaba su incomodidad. Se contentó con pensar que al menos ahora no tenía que preocuparse de horrorizarla con sus cicatrices, especialmente con la dejada por Nagini, que había mancillado gran parte de su cuello. Estaba seguro de que la joven no decía en serio lo de que daban personalidad, sino que sólo había pretendido ser amable.

—Si encuentro la fuente de magia curativa —explicó Hermione con entusiasmo, hundiendo un dedo en el frasco de pintura en polvo— ¿sabes qué es lo primero que haré? Intentaré sanar a los Longbottom de su demencia —el dedo teñido de verde se deslizó sobre el pecho del pocionista, trazando el dibujo de una runa—. ¡Oh, sería tan estupendo que funcionara! —Siguió pintando la piel del hombre, decorándola con los diferentes diseños de las runas que iban a ayudarla a focalizar el origen de los estímulos mágicos en conjunción con las dosis de poción con las que había impregnado las ventosas—. Pero para eso, el experimento tiene que salir bien. Por favor, dime que saldrá bien —dijo, apoyando ambas palmas en su pecho e inclinándose sobre él.

Estaba tan cerca de su rostro que sus insolentes rizos cosquillearon por su cuello y sus mejillas. Snape se preguntó si ella sería consciente de lo bonita que estaba cuando esa arruga ceñía su frente en señal de preocupación.

—Saldrá bien —susurró, y Hermione brilló literalmente de alegría mientras volvía a incorporarse.

—Lo afirmas tan convencido que casi puedo creérmelo —dijo.

—Confío en tu capacidad —contestó él, reprimiendo el impulso de encogerse de hombros, que hubiera resultado un tanto extraño en aquella posición.

La chica se mostró sorprendida.

—No daba esa impresión cuando eras mi profesor.

—En el colegio siempre te empeñabas en mostrar lo bien que habías memorizado las lecciones, en lugar de aplicarte a probarlo de manera práctica. Ahora, en cambio, has demostrado con creces que sabes lo que haces. Me consta que mucha gente te está agradecida por descubrir la manera de eliminar las cicatrices formadas con magia oscura, entre ellos, Bill Weasley.

Multitud de magos y brujas habían sido marcados con magia tenebrosa durante la guerra o tras vivir otro tipo de experiencias violentas. Ninguna poción o encantamiento convencional conseguía eliminar este tipo de cicatrices, y todos debían echar mano de los hechizos de glamour, pero estos se desgastaban con el paso de las horas, y cuando llegaban a sus casas y se miraban en sus espejos, esos magos y brujas debían enfrentarse indefectiblemente a las huellas de su doloroso pasado sin tener jamás la posibilidad de olvidar.

Hermione les había brindado una alternativa permanente e indolora, y ahora todos los que tenían ese problema querían borrar las marcas de sus rostros y de sus cuerpos con los hechizos que ella había inventado, por lo que varios médicos de San Mungo habían empezado a aplicarlos también y el número de pacientes en lista de espera para recibir su tratamiento se había incrementado tanto que apenas daban abasto. Uno de los primeros en presentarse en su consulta fue Bill Weasley, a quién consiguió borrar con éxito las cicatrices que le dejó Greyback.

Hermione sonrió un instante por el recuerdo y después empezó a pronunciar una serie de encantamientos que hicieron que las runas dibujadas en la piel del hombre comenzasen a brillar.

—Se notan calientes —murmuró él, sorprendido.

—¿Te queman?

—No, se puede soportar.

—Bien —repuso ella y, dibujando una filigrana con su varita, apareció una cúpula traslúcida y luminiscente que les envolvió a ambos de manera hermética—. Ya tenemos el círculo impermeabilizador, ahora, toda la magia que se conjure a nuestro alrededor quedará concentrada y se potenciará a sí misma para multiplicar su poder.

—Conozco el procedimiento.

—Oh… sí, claro. Lo siento, es la costumbre. Resulta difícil desconectar después de un día entero de atender pacientes que quieren que les explique cada parte del proceso.

—Deberías dejarlo —replicó Snape, mirando al techo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que deberías dejar la medimagia común y centrarte en la investigación —aclaró, todavía sin mirarla—. Eres muy buena en este campo, y tus descubrimientos podrían resultar cruciales.

Hermione se sintió ruborizar de nuevo y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Gracias… eres… eres muy amable.

Al oír esto, Snape levantó la cabeza y se giró un poco hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

—La amabilidad no tiene lugar en esto, y tampoco la falsa modestia. Sabes tan bien como yo que la comunidad mágica necesita buenos investigadores, hace demasiadas décadas que la mediocridad es la norma general.

La joven se sintió profundamente halagada por estas palabras, e intentó disimular su turbación sacudiendo la cabeza y colocándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

—En fin… dejemos esto para otro momento —dijo—. Lo que necesito que hagas ahora, Severus, es que pienses en algo alegre —la cara que puso el hombre hizo que Hermione se apresurara a aclarar—: Puedes utilizar el mismo recuerdo que utilizas para conjurar tu patronus, por ejemplo.

—El recuerdo que uso para mi patronus… —repitió él, soltó un pequeño gruñido y recostó de nuevo la cabeza contra la camilla— está bien, eso puedo hacerlo.

—Aférrate a ese pensamiento y no lo dejes ir.

Snape asintió secamente y cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor, y Hermione siguió pronunciando encantamientos en voz baja.

Las runas brillaron aún más y parecieron salirse de la piel del hombre, elevándose un par de centímetros por encima de su cuerpo. De pronto, se produjo un destello de luz blanca muy poderosa que se inició en el pecho de Snape y se propagó por toda la habitación con celeridad. Hermione dio un paso atrás, asustada y bajó su varita de inmediato. La luz se extinguió tan rápido como se había iniciado, las runas dejaron de brillar y Snape abrió los ojos, desconcertado.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —dijo, mirando a Hermione sin moverse—. ¿Por qué has dejado de lanzar los hechizos?

La joven se acercó a él, asustada, y examinó sus ojos con atención, levantando sus párpados para comprobar sus pupilas.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Sientes algún mareo, dolor de cabeza...?

—Estoy bien —gruñó él, incorporándose—. ¿Qué ha sido esa luz que he notado a través de los párpados? ¿Por qué he sentido como si...? —De repente, Snape se interrumpió y se quedó mirando a una esquina del laboratorio con los ojos desorbitados, y Hermione se giró para ver qué ocurría.

En un rincón, encogido sobre sí mismo, asustado y retorciéndose las manos con angustia, había un niño moreno de ojos negros de unos ocho años.

—Pero, ¿qué…? —murmuró Hermione, sin comprender qué había pasado ni qué hacía aquel niño allí.

Se le acercó despacio para no asustarle más, se inclinó hacia él, y le susurró:

—Hola, pequeño... ¿te has perdido? ¿Cómo has entrado aquí? —Como el niño no contestó, ella siguió preguntando—: ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Se-Severus... —murmuró, y Hermione se giró hacia el hombre.

—Exacto, él es... —pero, al ver la cara de espanto de Snape, la joven se dio cuenta de su error y se volvió para mirar al niño de nuevo— un momento... ¿quieres decir que...? ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas?

—Severus Snape —repitió él, un poco más alto—, y quiero irme a mi casa.

Un silencio sepulcral se había producido en la estancia.

Snape, boquiabierto y más lívido que nunca, seguía sin reaccionar; Hermione repasó mentalmente cada uno de los pasos que había dado para averiguar qué había podido fallar; y el niño, mirando de uno al otro sin comprender nada, se había puesto a temblar.

—¿Quiénes sois? —dijo al fin, con un hilo de voz —. ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? ¿Qué queréis de mí?

La angustiada pregunta devolvió a Hermione a la realidad.

—Oh, cielo… —intentó no pensar que ese "cielo" se lo había dicho a una versión más joven del hombre que tenía a sus espaldas— verás, parece que ha habido un… accidente. Estábamos llevando a cabo un experimento y tú has… aparecido aquí de improviso.

—No puedo quedarme —dijo el chico—, si llego tarde a casa, mi padre me pegará…

—¿Esto es alguna clase de broma de mal gusto? —rugió Snape de repente, levantándose de la camilla para acercarse al chico en cuatro zancadas furiosas—. Tú no eres real, no puedes serlo.

Agarró al crío por los hombros y empezó a zarandearlo, Hermione gritó y le apartó de él, sujetando al chico contra su cuerpo para protegerle de su versión adulta.

—¡Déjale estar! ¿No ves que está aterrado? Y tú aún le estás asustando más.

—¡Pero es que esto es imposible! ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡No puede ser!

—Por favor, deja de gritar, así no solucionarás nada. Creo que estamos todos demasiado nerviosos, y lo que necesitamos es calmarnos un poco. Vuelve a la camilla e intenta relajarte, ¿quieres?

Snape le dirigió una mirada asesina a la joven y después otra al niño, pero finalmente se dio media vuelta y se volvió a sentar en la camilla. Sólo entonces, Hermione se giró hacia el crío de nuevo y, acariciándole la cabeza de lacios cabellos negros, dijo:

—Bueno, Severus, será mejor que me presente: yo me llamo Hermione y él es… él se llama Alan —un resoplido a su espalda fue la única reacción que recibió por parte del hombre, que estaba sentado muy tieso, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho desnudo— no sabemos cómo has llegado aquí, y tampoco cómo enviarte de vuelta a tu casa —"si es que eso es siquiera posible", pensó ella—, pero mientras buscamos la manera de hacerlo, tendrás que esperar un ratito aquí con nosotros.

—Si llego tarde, papá me pegará —insistió el crío, nervioso—. No le gusta que llegue tarde, y a mí no me gusta que me castigue con su cinturón.

Hermione se quedó helada al escuchar esto.

—¿Te pega muy a menudo? —preguntó.

—¡Hermione! —La llamó Snape—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

—Enseguida —contestó ella, levantando una mano en su dirección—. Mira, cielo, voy a intentar solucionar esto lo antes posible, pero mientras tanto, siéntate en esta mesa y… y hazme un bonito dibujo —dijo, conjurando un trozo de pergamino y unos colores—, ¿quieres?

El niño la miró como si no entendiera sus palabras.

—¿Quieres que dibuje para ti?

—Sí, ¿qué es lo que más te gusta dibujar?

El crío se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no dibujo.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Nunca? ¿No tienes lápices de colores en casa? ¿O en el colegio?

—Hermione… —la llamó de nuevo Snape.

—Está bien, mira, dibújame… dibújame a tu mamá, ¿vale? ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?

El niño se encogió de hombros otra vez, no muy convencido, y cogió el lápiz de color gris. La joven le acarició la cabeza cariñosamente y volvió con el hombre.

—Oh, Dios, Severus, eras una ricura de niño —susurró.

Snape frunció el ceño aún más, cosa que, si no lo hubiera visto, Hermione hubiera juzgado imposible.

—¿En serio? A mí sólo me parece otro mocoso irritante más —dijo—. Y además, tiene que irse.

—Claro, claro. De eso no hay duda. Pero primero tengo que saber qué ha ocurrido.

—Tiene que marcharse. ¡Ya! No puede estar aquí, ¡no puedes hacerle más preguntas!

—¿Qué es lo que temes? —inquirió ella, algo molesta—. No le estoy intentando sonsacar información sobre ti, si eso es lo que piensas.

—Cualquier cosa que él te diga es información privada que nadie más que yo tiene derecho a saber.

—No seas tan puntilloso, ni que estuviéramos hablando de secretos de estado. Anda, estírate sobre la camilla, que voy a repasarte las runas, no sea que me haya equivocado en alguna.

—No tengo por qué estirarme, las puedes ver perfectamente desde aquí —refunfuñó.

—Oh, está bien. Ya me imaginaba que tu buen humor no podía durar siempre... —replicó ella, repasando los dibujos de las runas con atención.

—¿Y qué es eso de llamarme Alan?

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? No podía decirle la verdad, bastante asustado estaba como para explicarle que un día se convertiría en un murciélago malhumorado como tú —la mirada que le dedicó Snape esta vez fue más que asesina—. Oh, oh, creo que ya sé donde está el problema —dijo Hermione, señalando una de las runas que había a un costado del cuerpo del hombre—. Esta no está bien dibujada. Debes haberte movido un poco mientras la hacía... —la rozó con un dedo y Snape se removió de manera involuntaria— un momento... no me digas que tienes cosquillas.

—No seas absurda —gruñó el hombre, pero ella volvió a rozar su piel con los dedos y Snape volvió a agitarse—. Deja de hacer eso.

—¡Tienes cosquillas! —exclamó encantada, dando una palmada con las manos—. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? —El siguiente gruñido del hombre, más grave y amenazante, la advirtió de que debía dejar el tema si estimaba su vida en algo—. Bueno, esto... creo que ya sé lo que ha pasado, al moverte he cambiado el diseño de esta runa y su magia ha sido alterada.

—Pero y eso, ¿qué tiene que ver con que haya aparecido una versión infantil de mí mismo?

—Pues no lo sé. ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando ha aparecido?

—En lo que me has dicho, el recuerdo que uso para invocar mi patronus.

—¿Y es...?

El rostro de Snape se contrajo en una mueca de disgusto al tener que confesar algo tan íntimo.

—La primera vez que vi a Lily Evans... —susurró, con acritud.

—Oh... —contestó Hermione, apartando la mirada— claro, entonces eras sólo un niño. De alguna manera, tu recuerdo, o tu "yo" pasado de la época del recuerdo, se ha materializado entre nosotros a causa de la modificación de la runa.

—¿Cómo vas a solucionar esto? —preguntó Snape, evidentemente irritado.

Hermione le miró de nuevo, preocupada.

—La verdad es que no sé si tiene solución.

—¡Tiene que tenerla! —gritó el hombre, exasperado—. ¡Ese crío no puede quedarse!

La chica se giró y vio que el niño levantaba la cabeza hacia ellos, compungido, de modo que volvió a darse la vuelta para enfrentar al hombre.

—Severus Snape —susurró con tono de advertencia, entrecerrando los ojos y apuntándole con un dedo acusador—. No toleraré que le grites ni que le atemorices en ningún modo, ¿me has entendido? Sé que cada hechizo tiene su contrahechizo y que toda magia puede ser revertida, la cuestión es saber cómo. Ignoro cuánto tiempo tendremos que cuidarle hasta que podamos descubrirlo, pero mientras esté aquí, voy a procurar que se sienta seguro y tranquilo, y que se olvide de todo lo malo que pueda haber en su vida.

—Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Es que tienes intención de quedártelo por muchos días?

—Ya te he dicho que no sé cómo solucionarlo y mientras la cosa siga así, el pequeño Severus tiene unas necesidades básicas que tendremos que satisfacer: tiene que comer, beber, dormir… a menos que me asegures que cuando tú tenías ocho años eras capaz de vivir del aire.

Snape frunció los labios, enfadado.

—Claro que no, pero…

—Pues eso es lo que quiero decir, tenemos que cuidarle, y me ocuparé de que juegue y se divierta mientras lo tenga en mi casa.

—¿En tu casa? ¿Cómo que en tu casa? ¡Ni hablar, no te lo llevarás!

Hermione suspiró.

—¿Y qué pretendes que haga con él? ¿Que le deje en un orfanato? Para empezar, no puede saber en qué año estamos, si permitimos que se relacione con más gente, corremos el riesgo de que descubra que pasa algo raro.

—Pero él es mío, no tienes derecho a llevártelo. No quiero dejarle solo contigo, quién sabe lo que ese mocoso indiscreto es capaz de explicarte…

—Pues yo no pienso dejarle a tu cargo, no voy a permitir que le atormentes.

—¡Pero si él soy yo mismo!

—Eso da igual, ya he visto lo mal que te has comportado _contigo_ _mismo _hace un momento. Si realmente no quieres que el pequeño Severus se quede solo conmigo, sólo hay una solución.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo él, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Y cuál es?

—Que te quedes tú también en mi casa durante el tiempo que él esté aquí.

Snape se quedó esupefacto. Una parte de él se negaba en redondo a acceder a tan absurda idea; pero después estaba la otra parte, la que le recordaba insidiosamente que estaba enamorado de ella, y que quedarse en casa de Hermione significaría pasar más tiempo con la chica.

—Yo… —murmuró— no sé si…

—Vamos —le animó ella—, tengo espacio suficiente. Tú puedes quedarte en la habitación de invitados y el niño dormirá conmigo, el pobre debe sentirse tan añorado…

—Pfff… —bufó Snape, y en seguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, porque Hermione puso una cara de pena que el hombre detestó de inmediato— no le hagas ninguna pregunta —le advirtió—, tengo derecho a mi intimidad, ¿queda claro?

—¿Puedo preguntarle al menos si le gusta desayunar tostadas o cereales? —Se mofó la chica, molesta por la actitud hiperdefensiva del exprofesor.

—Tostadas —respondió él—. Y no le des leche antes de ir a dormir, después se pasa toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama.

—Oohh… —exclamó Hermione, sinceramente conmovida por descubrir ese detalle íntimo del hombre— ¿todavía te pasa eso si bebes leche?

Snape gruñó, se levantó de la camilla y cogió su camisa para ponérsela.

—Supongo que hemos acabado por hoy, ya que no te veo muy predispuesta a seguir trabajando. Mañana, sin embargo, espero que te mentalices para dedicarte a ello en cuerpo y alma desde primerísima hora, y creo que será mejor que avises de que no vas a pasar consulta a tus pacientes. Quiero esto solucionado cuanto antes.

—No puedo hacer eso, lo siento. Tengo muchos pacientes que…

—Hermione —saltó el pocionista, con gesto amenazante—, si no dejas cualquier otra cosa de lado para centrarte en esto, juro que llamaré a protección de menores y diré que este niño es huérfano y mentalmente inestable, lo que les parecerá muy evidente en cuanto le pregunten en qué año piensa que está.

—¡No serías capaz de hacer algo tan horrible! ¡Y menos a un niño que en realidad eres tú mismo!

—Pruébame —la desafió, y después, encogiéndose de hombros, acabó de abrocharse la camisa blanca y murmuró—. Total, que le envíen a un orfanato no será peor que lo que le espera en casa…

A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al oír esto. Se quedó tan afligida, que no se atrevió a comentar nada, y le observó en silencio mientras se sacaba el pelo por encima de la camisa y pasaba a ponerse su eterna casaca negra.

Cuando estuvo listo, levantó la vista hacia ella, y entonces fue cuando la chica logró reaccionar. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al niño.

—Severus, cariño, ¿qué te parece si esta noche te vienes a dormir a mi casa?

El crío levantó la cabeza y la miró aterrorizado.

—¡No puedo hacer eso! Si papá llega a casa y no estoy allí…

—Tranquilo, encontraremos una solución. Si es necesario, yo misma hablaré con él.

Pero el niño no se calmó en absoluto con su respuesta, sino que se puso en pie con brusquedad y empezó a negar con la cabeza frenéticamente.

—¡No, no, no! ¡No puedo quedarme! ¡Tengo que ir a casa! ¡Tengo que irme!

El pequeño parecía haber entrado en estado de histerismo, ya que no atendía, y ni siquiera parecía escuchar, las promesas de Hermione de que todo iría bien. Había ido retrocediendo cada vez más, hasta que chocó con la espalda en la pared y, cuando se vio acorralado, miró desesperadamente a un lado y al otro hasta que encontró la puerta de la sala, y entonces se lanzó corriendo hacia ella.

Pero Snape se le adelantó, se plantó delante de la salida y le bloqueó el paso.

—Niño, no te comportes como un estúpido —dijo, con voz irritada y autoritaria—. Yo personalmente hablaré con Tobias. No tendrás problemas por culpa de esto, me encargaré de ello, así que no tienes por qué alarmarte.

El crío parpadeó, confuso, y miró hacia arriba, a la cara de aquel hombre adusto y antipático que, no obstante, por algún motivo, parecía comprender bien el origen de su miedo.

—¿Conoce a mi padre, señor? —preguntó, temeroso.

—Le conozco —contestó, con un casi imperceptible temblor en la voz—, y te aseguro que llegará un día en que te harás grande y fuerte y ya no le tendrás miedo.

El pequeño Severus dio un paso atrás, impresionado de cuánto sabía aquel hombre de él.

—¿Hablará con él, señor? ¿Le dirá que no es culpa mía si llego tarde a casa?

—Tobias no te castigará por esto, no te preocupes.

Bastante más calmado, el niño pareció resignarse, se giró hacia Hermione y esperó en silencio a que le dijeran qué iban a hacer a continuación.

La chica no sabía qué pesaba más en su alma en aquellos momentos: si el asombro o la conmoción. Se había sentido muy alterada al ver el extremo nerviosismo del chico y le había preocupado no saber cómo calmarle; pero con unas pocas frases, el hombre había conseguido lo que parecía imposible. Y no sólo eso: el breve diálogo que ambos acababan de mantener le había puesto la piel de gallina.

De pronto fue consciente de que el niño la miraba expectante, así que se aclaró la garganta y apoyó una mano en la mesa en la que había estado sentado, reparando así en el dibujo que había hecho. Levantó el pergamino para verlo mejor. El dibujo era muy tosco y mal proporcionado, pero eso era de esperar en un niño que no estaba acostumbrado a dibujar, y consistía en la cara de una mujer de aspecto tremendamente triste que miraba hacia delante con ojos negros como la noche. Había pintado su piel de color gris, y la parte superior de sus ropas, que era lo único que se veía, de otro gris más oscuro.

—¿Esta es tu madre? —preguntó la chica, y por el rabillo del ojo notó como el niño asentía con la cabeza— Es muy… —no se le ocurrió qué decir. Ni el dibujo era precisamente bonito, ni la mujer era guapa, por lo que recordaba de la fotografía que vio en su sexto curso— está muy bien, ¿seguro que no me estabas engañando cuando me dijiste que no dibujas mucho?

El niño no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa orgullosa.

—No te he engañado, nunca dibujo —dijo con timidez y un punto de satisfacción—. ¿De verdad te gusta?

—Me gusta mucho, gracias por hacérmelo —contestó ella, feliz de que el estado de ánimo del crío hubiera cambiado por fin—. ¿Qué te parece si de camino a casa compramos algo para merendar? ¿Te gustan los helados?

—¡Oh! —exclamó el niño, abriendo mucho los ojos, y asintió con energía.

Hermione sonrió y se acercó a él.

—Entonces yo me lo pido de chocolate —dijo, poniendo la mano en su hombro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape no es mío, pero yo le puteo menos que su autora. Hermione tampoco es mía, pero le he dado una pareja más interesante y mucho más acorde a su intelecto que Ron.

Quería dar mil gracias a **Snape's Snake, vampylolita, Smithback, jorgihuddy13, Ylim, Radioactive Shev, Valentina, BedroomAcoustics, DeathEaterBlood, yue yuna, AliceC.-Whitlock, Herla, Diosa Luna, Sayuri Hasekura, Brenkis, LylaSnape, sailor mercuri o neptune, Eileen Prince Snape y crizagloss** por dejarme sus estupendos comentarios.

Y gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis desde el anonimato :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

—¿Qué opinas? ¿Le das tu aprobación a la casa? —preguntó Hermione cuando llegaron, viendo cómo Snape inspeccionaba todo el salón con una evaluadora mirada.

—¿Eh? Oh, sí, por supuesto. No pienses que estoy curioseando, es sólo que… me ha sorprendido.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha sorprendido?

—Bueno, a juzgar por los espacios decorados por mujeres que he conocido hasta ahora, encuentro notablemente a faltar cortinas estampadas, paredes color pastel y objetos decorativos sin utilidad práctica aparente. En cambio, tú tienes libros por todas partes.

Hermione rió y se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, me temo que nunca he sido como las demás chicas.

—Eso es lo que te hace especial —dijo el hombre sin pensar e, inmediatamente, abrió los ojos, los cerró con fuerza y se dio media vuelta con brusquedad para que ella no pudiera ver su expresión de desconcierto.

No sabía por qué había dicho aquello. De hecho, no sabía por qué cuando estaba a su lado le resultaba tan fácil cometer deslices de ese tipo. Era como si le costara mucho más controlarse cuando estaba en su presencia. Casi como si, Merlín no lo permitiera, hubiera regresado a sus inseguridades de adolescencia. De pronto añoró los días en los que Hermione era su alumna y lo único que opinaba de ella era que no era más que una insufrible sabelotodo. Las cosas eran mucho más fáciles entonces, incluso contando con el insignificante problema de que el Lord había regresado.

—¿Crees que soy…? —empezó a preguntar Hermione, pero el pequeño Severus les interrumpió cuando salió del aseo.

—¡Guau! ¡Qué bañera tan grande tienes! —dijo, entusiasmado—. En casa sólo tenemos un plato de ducha.

La chica rió.

—Me gusta darme largos baños, me relajan y me ayudan a pensar. Si quieres, antes de ir a dormir te puedes dar uno tú también —ofreció.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó, contento.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y el niño le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora, Severus? ¿Te gustaría leer algún cuento?

—¿Tienes algo de Sherlock Holmes? —quiso saber el niño, y Hermione miró a Snape asombrada.

—¿Te gusta Sherlock Holmes?

Aunque lo preguntó mirando al hombre, el chico no tardó en responder.

—¡Me encanta!

Snape se estiró cuán largo era, intentando adoptar una postura lo más digna posible, y Hermione sonrió.

—Vaya, vaya. De lo que se entera una… en fin, creo que sí tengo algún libro de Conan Doyle, o al menos lo tenía en casa de mis padres, no recuerdo si me lo traje cuando vine a vivir aquí. Déjame mirar.

Empezó a revisar la estantería que cubría casi toda la pared del fondo y poco a poco se fue acercando a Snape, que estaba allí parado sin saber muy bien qué hacer, excepto sentirse incómodo y aparentar dignidad.

—Pero Se… Alan —dijo la chica, mirándole—. ¿Todavía no te has acabado el helado? ¡Se te está derritiendo todo!

Snape miró el helado que sujetaba en la mano y chasqueó la lengua.

—Sí, ya te dije que no estoy acostumbrado a comer dulce y me resulta empalagoso. No deberías haber insistido en comprarme uno.

—Oh, pero es un crimen que no te acabes este helado tan delicioso. ¡Es la mejor heladería de Londres! Y fíjate, lo he escogido de menta con trocitos de chocolate negro con la esperanza de que los colores te resultarían atractivos.

—Es todo un detalle, pero el dulce no es lo mío.

—Eso es porque lo has probado poco —dijo la chica y, sujetándole la mano, empezó a lamer la crema que se iba resbalando a chorretones a lo largo de todo el cucurucho.

Snape se puso muy rígido y apenas si respiraba, fascinado por los movimientos de la lengua de la chica, que no se había dado cuenta de lo provocativa de su acción hasta que el angustiado silencio del hombre caló en su consciencia. Cuando lo hizo, se quedó petrificada, levantó la vista hasta encontrar los ojos de Snape, y compuso una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Lo… lo siento, yo… no puedo resistirme al dulce. Mi padre era siempre muy estricto en cuanto a esto. Él es dentista, ¿sabes? Y no le gustaba que ingiriésemos azúcar, así que ahora, cada vez que veo un pastelito, unos bombones, o cualquier otro festín de azúcar, estoy totalmente indefensa ante sus encantos, y ver que se te derretía el helado ha sido… bueno, superior a mis fuerzas. Espero que no te importe.

El hombre la observó inmóvil durante unos segundos más y después, sin apartar la vista, le dio un largo lametón a su helado.

—No —dijo, sorprendido de sí mismo, de su reacción y de su respuesta—. No me importa. En absoluto.

Ella también pareció asombrada, porque se ruborizó de repente y desvió la mirada como si los ojos del hombre sobre los suyos le quemaran.

—Oh, mira, Severus —dijo, llevando la mano derecha a la estantería que estaba a su lado—, ya lo he encontrado.

Le tendió al niño un volumen encuadernado en granate con los bordes desgastados y las páginas amarillentas.

—Cuando tenía tu edad, este era mi preferido —dijo, y el niño lo cogió con alegría—. Ahora ponte a leer un ratito mientras Alan y yo vamos a trabajar a mi estudio.

Obedientemente, el niño se sentó en el sillón con el libro en el regazo, y ellos se dirigieron a una salita donde Hermione se había instalado un pequeño despacho.

Ella se sentó tras la mesa y Severus tomó asiento enfrente suyo, acabándose los últimos bocados de su helado.

—Si te digo la verdad —dijo la chica—, no tengo ni idea de qué ha pasado. Tendré que investigar qué significa el dibujo de la runa tal como quedó después de haberla dibujado mal. Quizá ese diseño exista como runa tal como está y tenga una magia propia, pero no lo reconozco de ninguno de los libros de runas con los que he trabajado, por lo que esto nos puede llevar tiempo. Y tienes que entender que puede ser contraproducente hacer cualquier cosa sin saber…

—Sin saber cómo se ha originado el incidente, lo entiendo —la interrumpió el hombre—. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

—Tendrás que buscar este diseño en los libros que te iré pasando —dijo, dibujando algo en un trozo de pergamino—. Primero repasaremos los que tengo en casa, por si mi memoria fallase y estuviese en alguno de ellos; si no encontramos nada, tendremos que sacar en préstamo los de la biblioteca pública; y si eso tampoco bastase, mi último recurso es pedirle a la directora McGonagall que nos deje investigar en la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

—Todavía hay un recurso más —la corrigió Snape—, en última instancia, si nada de eso nos sirve, me acercaré al Callejón Knocturn a comprar ciertos libros de runas oscuras…

—¡Oh! —exclamó Hermione—. ¿Crees que es posible que haya invocado magia oscura por error?

—Nunca se puede descartar… —contestó él, con tono práctico.

—Está bien, si no encontramos nada, tendremos que pensar en esa posibilidad. Mientras tanto, yo repasaré mis notas para ver si encuentro algo que me dé una pista sobre cómo deshacer esta magia.

Se pusieron manos a la obra de inmediato y estuvieron buscando en silencio durante un par de horas, hasta que, en determinado momento, entró en el despacho el pequeño Severus con cara de preocupación.

—¿Qué ocurre, cielo? —preguntó Hermione, con dulzura.

—Es que, si no avisáis a mi madre de que estoy aquí...

—En un minuto la llamaré por teléfono —le cortó Snape, malhumorado—, y ahora vete al salón y no molestes, que los mayores estamos trabajando.

El niño se dio la vuelta, cabizbajo, y Snape cerró la puerta del despacho.

—¿Teníais teléfono en casa? —preguntó Hermione, maravillada.

Snape gruñó.

—Sí, mi padre era muggle.

Hermione tuvo que reprimir una risita cuando le vino a la mente la imagen de Severus contestando al teléfono para encontrarse con la voz de un vendedor de seguros o algo por el estilo.

—¿Y por qué eres tan duro con el chico? —preguntó en cambio—. Me parece un niño muy bueno y obediente, pero tú eres muy brusco con él, como solías hacer con tus alumnos.

El hombre se movió incómodo:

—El niño es débil, cuanto antes aprenda que la vida nunca será como a él le gustaría, mejor.

—¡Es sólo un niño! ¡Eres tú, de niño!

—¡Exacto! Y ya ves en lo que me convertí. Todo me habría ido mucho mejor en la vida si alguien me hubiera dejado claras ciertas cosas desde el principio.

Se levantó, furioso, haciendo caer la silla hacia atrás. Respiraba agitadamente, las aletas de la nariz abriéndose y cerrándose con frenesí, tenía las manos cerradas en dos apretados puños y sus ojos como carbones brillaban de ira.

—Severus... —musitó la chica, consternada.

—¡No! —La atajó él, fuera de sí—. No digas nada, no te atrevas a compadecerme. No soporto la compasión.

Y, abriendo la puerta de un manotazo, salió de la habitación en un remolino de ropas negras.

Hermione se quedó de piedra en su asiento, sin poder reaccionar.

"No te lo tomes a mal", se dijo a sí misma, intentado evitar que la afectara su mal humor. No había vuelto a ser objeto de su furia desde que era su alumna, y había olvidado lo diminuto que uno se sentía en esos momentos. Después de tanto tiempo sin sufrirla, esta muestra de ira por su parte la acongojó hasta el punto de que sentía sus ojos arder. "No seas tonta", se reprendió, sacudiendo la cabeza para espantar el fantasma de las lágrimas que amenazaba con aparecer, "no está enfadado contigo, sino consigo mismo. Tiene miedo. Al verse reflejado en el niño, se siente frágil y vulnerable, y eso le llena de inseguridad; es sólo eso". Se recogió el cabello en una coleta, intentando calmarse. "Lo mejor que puedo hacer para lograr que esta situación se nos haga más llevadera a todos", razonó, "es intentar reafirmarle como persona, para que se sienta más seguro".

Un propósito muy noble por su parte, sin embargo, en ese momento se oyó un grito proveniente del salón y Hermione salió corriendo para ver qué ocurría, olvidándose de su reciente determinación.

Snape sujetaba al niño por un brazo, y este le miraba con una mezcla de miedo y dolor.

—¡Me haces daño! —protestó el niño, en tono quejumbroso, y Hermione vio que estaba llorando.

—Así aprenderás a obedecer a tus mayores, niño estúpido. Cualquiera diría que a estas alturas ya habrías aprendido a las duras lo que ocurre cuando no lo haces.

—¡Suéltale inmediatamente! —gritó la chica, indignada y horrorizada a partes iguales—. ¿Cómo puedes maltratarle así?

El hombre no le soltó, pero aflojó visiblemente su agarre.

—Le he dicho que se preparase para el baño y que después se iría a la cama, y el mocoso impertinente me ha dicho que quería leer un poco más.

—Bueno, esto ya se pasa de rosca —dijo la joven, con el ceño fruncido—. Aléjate del chico, no quiero que te le acerques, ya me ocupo yo de él. Parece mentira…

Asió al niño por el otro brazo y tiró de él para que Snape le soltara y, en cuanto lo hizo, el pequeño se abrazó a su cintura y hundió la cara contra su cuerpo, sollozante. Hermione le acarició el cabello y susurró palabras de consuelo.

—Tranquilo, cariño. Alan no va a hacerte daño, sólo está enfadado porque es un viejo cascarrabias, eso es todo.

Lanzó una mirada desaprobadora al hombre, que apretó las mandíbulas durante un instante y después la tensión de su cuerpo se relajó de súbito y su rostro sólo mostró un profundo cansancio.

—Está bien, sí… —dijo en un murmullo— quizá eso sea lo mejor. Ocúpate tú de él. Lo más prudente será que me marche.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de la calle, pero la chica, alarmada, soltó al chico y fue tras él.

—¡No! No te vayas… —dijo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sentido tiene que me quede? No hago más que empeorar la situación. No sé tratar con niños, nunca he sabido. Por eso dejé mi puesto de profesor en cuanto me fue posible.

—¿Y qué hay de lo de vigilar que no le haga demasiadas preguntas? —repuso ella en voz baja.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ya me da igual. Pregúntale lo que quieras, sonsácale toda mi vida, ¿qué más me da? Ahora ya sabes cómo era de pequeño: tan estúpido, frágil e insoportable como cualquier otro mocoso de su edad.

—Oh, Severus… —susurró ella— si supieras qué diferente te veo yo… el niño es…

—Sé perfectamente cómo es. Tan quebradizo, tan emotivo, tan vulnerable… —replicó, con una mueca de repulsión.

—Merlín —dijo ella—. Realmente no entiendes nada de nada, ¿verdad? No sabes que eso es bueno, que es justo así como deben ser los niños: inocentes.

—Ya… —repuso él, cansadamente— en fin, como he dicho antes, es mejor que me vaya.

—No lo hagas —rogó Hermione.

—¿Por qué? —repitió.

—Porque de verdad me gustaría que te quedaras —respondió ella, con total sinceridad. Snape la miró con intensidad unos instantes—. Por favor —añadió, y algo pareció ceder en el interior del hombre, que asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

—De acuerdo. Si realmente deseas que me quede, lo haré. Aunque no entiendo cómo puedes quererme cerca, teniendo en cuenta lo difícil que me está resultando todo esto…

La joven le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, contenta de haber conseguido que no se marchara. Hermione creía entender su reticencia para con el chico, y estaba segura de que si conseguía que Snape se llevase mejor con él, le ayudaría enormemente a sanar algunas de sus viejas heridas; de modo que se puso como objetivo lograr que el hombre aprendiese a aceptar sus fragilidades, presentes o pasadas. "No será fácil", se dijo, pero estaba convencida de que valdría la pena.

Le pidió al niño que dejase el libro y fuese a darse un baño, asegurándole que al día siguiente podría leer más rato. Después fue a la cocina a preparar un poco de cena fría para los tres y, en cuanto hubieron cenado, la joven fue a acostar al crío en su cama.

Al volver al salón, se encontró a Snape mirando fijamente las llamas de la chimenea, sumido en profundos pensamientos que no se disolvieron con su presencia.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó la chica, sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Mmm? Oh, sólo estaba… recordando —respondió, y sacudió la cabeza como para aclarar su mente—. Cuando le devolvamos a casa, lo mejor será que le hagamos volver al momento exacto del que le sacamos, porque sino, ese chico va a tener auténticos problemas.

—No te preocupes, estoy casi segura de que si conseguimos hacerle regresar, podremos devolverle al mismo punto de la línea temporal de donde provino. Y tendremos que lanzarle un _obliviate_, por supuesto. No sería prudente que recordase nada de esto. Que nos recordase a nosotros.

—Desde luego.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, y después Hermione le invitó a tomar una copa.

—¿Tienes Ogden? —preguntó Snape.

La joven asintió y le indicó el sofá frente al fuego.

—Siéntate, enseguida lo traigo.

Al cabo de unos instantes, la chica reapareció portando dos vasos y una botella de un líquido ambarino. Los llenó y se sentó a su lado.

—Gracias —dijo Snape, tomando el que le ofrecía.

—Imagino que todo esto debe resultar muy difícil para ti —comentó ella, y notó que el hombre fruncía el ceño ostensiblemente—, y quiero que sepas que mi intención no es en absoluto complicarte más las cosas, pero no es justo que lo pagues con el chico. Es un niño muy bueno, y está muy asustado.

Durante unos segundos, el hombre observó en silencio los reflejos dorados dentro de su vaso, después se lo llevó a los labios y saboreó un lento y largo trago del ardiente líquido.

—Que sea o no difícil para mí es totalmente indiferente —aseguró, dirigiendo su mirada a los ojos de ella, unos tonos más oscuros que el whisky que acababa de beber—. Sé que él… sé que no tiene la culpa de nada, pero… si he de decirte la verdad, no soporto mirarle siquiera, todo en él me trae amargos recuerdos y consigue evocar en mí las peores emociones. Le veo, y es como si la vida me estuviera gastando una broma de mal gusto, mostrándome con sorna las mil posibilidades que tenía ante mí cuando tenía su edad y sin darme opción de evitar lo que serán sus errores futuros.Y aún ha habido suerte de que quién apareció en tu consulta no fuera mi _yo_ de diecisiete años, porque si hubiera visto a ese cretino nada le hubiera librado de una buena paliza. Creo que hubiera sido capaz de molerle a golpes.

Pese a lo serio del comentario y del rostro del hombre, Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risita al escuchar esto, pero Snape frunció el ceño aún más, y ella se apresuró a disculparse.

—Lo siento, no me estoy burlando, es sólo que me parece gracioso que hables así, parece que te refieras a alguna otra persona, pero estás hablando de ti mismo, ¿sabes?

—Sí, claro que lo sé. Por eso puedo permitirme el lujo de decir algo así. Si fuera otra persona me contendría más antes de manchar mis manos de sangre, pero si me mato a mí mismo no puede considerarse asesinato, ¿no es cierto?

—En todo caso sería suicidio… —murmuró Hermione, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza.

Snape la estudió atentamente unos segundos, no para cerciorarse de que la chica estaba bromeando, ya que eso resultaba evidente por los enormes esfuerzos que a todas luces estaba haciendo para no reír, sino porque la luz de la chimenea hacía bailar cálidos destellos por todo su pelo y sus ojos, y hacía demasiado tiempo que la palabra "belleza" no aparecía en la mente del hombre, justo como estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

—Adelante, ríete si quieres, está claro que te mueres de ganas —dijo al fin.

Hermione exhaló el aire que había estado conteniendo.

—Oh, vamos, no puedes negar que tiene su gracia —rezongó ella—, además de ser el sueño de todo psicólogo. ¡La de neurosis que se podrían detectar con sólo enfrentar a un hombre cara a cara con su yo del pasado!

Snape hizo rodar los ojos y Hermione rió, ya sin tratar de contenerse.

—Te advierto de que como se te ocurra intentar psicoanalizarme, saldré por esa puerta y no volverás a verme. Ya te las apañarás con el crío tú sola —dijo, pero no fue la amenaza lo que provocó un pequeño estremecimiento en la joven, sino el tono relajado con que había hablado y el hecho de que, al hacerlo, el hombre le había rozado la rodilla con la suya en un gesto inconsciente, derivado de su cambio de postura en el sofá.

—Más me vale no hacerlo, entonces —murmuró ella, y durante unos segundos sus miradas conectaron, comunicando mucho más de lo que podían lograr las palabras.

De pronto, el pequeño Severus abrió la puerta del salón, entró arrastrando los pies y se quedó ahí de pie, mirándoles a los dos en silencio.

—¿Qué pasa, cielo? —dijo Hermione—. ¿No puedes dormir? —El niño negó con la cabeza y la joven se levantó del sofá—. Entonces quizás será mejor que te lea un rato, ¿qué te parece? ¿Quieres que siga con el libro de Sherlock Holmes?

—Eso no servirá —repuso Snape, con tono grave—. Quiero decir… a mí nunca me funcionó cuando era pequeño, ¿y a ti… Severus?

El niño volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Entonces, quizá…

—Déjalo, yo sé cómo… eh… mejor siéntate aquí y espera mientras yo le acuesto. Sé cómo lograr que se duerma.

—Voy contigo y…

—¡No! —La atajó Snape, con más brusquedad de lo que había pretendido, y sin embargo no hizo nada para corregirse—. Quédate aquí. Yo me ocupo de esto.

Y sujetando al niño por el hombro, se fue con él del salón.

Hermione se quedó muy sorprendida por la reacción del exprofesor. ¿Cuál era ese método secreto para hacer que se durmiera que no quería compartir con ella? ¿Cuán terrible podía ser para querer ocultárselo?

Procuró no ofenderse, se esforzó en no tomárselo a pecho y sobre todo, trató con todas sus fuerzas de no sentirse intrigada por ello. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba de la vida y el pasado del hombre, y ella no tenía por qué entrometerse. Estaba en su derecho de proteger su privacidad. Y aún así, la curiosidad que sentía era tan grande, que no pudo evitar lo que siguió a continuación.

Salió del salón y fue hasta su habitación, donde abrió levemente la puerta sin hacer ruido, sólo lo justo para poder ver a través de la rendija la cama donde el niño estaba acostado y el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado en el colchón, sujetándole una mano entre las suyas. Pero si el tierno gesto la había sorprendido, mucho más lo hizo darse cuenta de que Snape le estaba cantando una canción al niño con su voz suave y profunda.

—_When you're weary, feeling small, when tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all. I'm on your side, when times get rough, and friends just can't be found. __Like a bridge over troubled water I will lay me down, like a bridge over troubled water I will lay me down_ —el niño cerró los ojos por fin, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, y entonces, en un gesto que hizo que a Hermione se le parase el corazón, Snape giró la cara hacia ella y la miró, sin dejar de cantar—. _When you're down and out, when you're on the street, when evening falls so hard I will comfort you. I'll take your part, when darkness comes, and pain is all around_.

Con un fuerte latido, el corazón de Hermione volvió a ponerse en marcha, y cerró la puerta de la habitación despacio, sintiéndose como una voyeur que hubiera invadido de manera imperdonable la intimidad del hombre. No sabía por qué él no había querido que le viera cantándole al niño, pero estaba claro que el Snape que había visto ahí dentro no era el Snape que conocía la gente. ¡Diablos! Ni siquiera estaba segura de que a _ese_ Snape le hubiera conocido nadie jamás.

Volvió al salón, aturdida, emocionada y preocupada de que esta transgresión hubiera provocado de nuevo la furia del hombre. Se sentó en la alfombra ante el fuego, recostándose en el sofá y doblando las piernas contra su cuerpo, encogiéndose sobre sí misma en gesto protector. No quería enfrentarse a él. No, después de haberle visto así.

Unos minutos después el exprofesor entró en el salón y se quedó plantado en la puerta. Hermione ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarle, aunque sentía su presencia tan claramente como sentía el calor del fuego. Snape cruzó la sala hasta la mesita que había junto al sofá.

—¿Te importa que me sirva otro vaso? —preguntó, sirviéndoselo de espaldas a ella sin esperar su respuesta, que de todos modos no llegó.

Snape bebió un buen trago antes de decidirse a hablar. ¿Y qué podía decir, de todos modos? Le había pedido que se quedara en el salón y no lo había hecho. Nunca nadie le hacía caso, ¿es que no sabía mostrarse lo bastante imponente? Y ahora la joven le había visto cantando, ¡cantando, por las barbas de Merlín! No sólo era un ser despreciable en todos los aspectos posibles, no sólo ella estaba empezando a conocer sus debilidades a través del niño, sino que ahora, además, acababa de descubrir su parte más ridícula. ¿Podía humillarse más?

—Yo… —murmuró la joven— siento haber ido a la habitación. Sé que me habías dicho que no lo hiciera, pero…

—Pedirle a un Gryffindor que no haga algo es como pretender nadar contracorriente, supongo —contestó él con aire resignado, sin mirarla.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, creo que tienes una voz muy bonita.

—No, no me sirve de consuelo —repuso sin miramientos, girándose bruscamente hacia ella con el vaso en la mano. Hermione dio un respingo y, avergonzada, agachó la cabeza, y Snape suspiró. Se sentó junto a la joven, en la alfombra, y bebió otra vez de su vaso, considerando que quizá la humillación era el precio que debía pagar por haber pensado siquiera por un instante que podía merecerse a alguien como ella—. Cuando no podía dormir, mi madre venía a mi cama, me sujetaba la mano, acariciándola con sus pulgares, y me cantaba esa canción. Era la única cosa que lograba sosegarme. Cuando la cantaba me creía sus palabras, creía que lo que decían era cierto, que todo iría bien, que siempre estaría a mi lado cuando la necesitara y que eso era lo único que importaba. Pero era mentira. Nada fue bien. Nunca. No estuvo siempre a mi lado cuando la necesité, porque murió a los pocos meses de empezar mi primer año en Hogwarts, dejándome solo con Tobias. Y aunque hubiera estado, tampoco habría importado, porque de nada hubiera servido su voz dulce y armoniosa cuando cometí la mayor estupidez de mi vida: hacerme mortífago. Ella no hubiera podido disuadirme de mi propósito, de ninguna manera. Ya estaba demasiado amargado por aquel entonces con todos los aspectos de mi vida. Sólo la habría hecho sufrir más.

—Oh, Severus… —musitó Hermione, conmovida.

—No me compadezcas —dijo él, apretando los dientes—. No se te ocurra compadecerme.

—Jamás —aseguró ella, y se mordió el labio—. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Tu madre no pudo estar a tu lado, pero yo sí lo estoy, y estaré aquí para lo que necesites.

Le miró con tanta intensidad que Snape casi sintió que quemaba, y supo que, por algún motivo, la joven lo decía de verdad. Pero, ¿qué cambiaba eso? Ella no podía estar interesada en él, era absurdo pensarlo. Sólo le estaba ofreciendo una muestra de amistad, y más le valía no hacerse ilusiones respecto a nada más si no quería acabar de nuevo con el corazón roto y el orgullo herido, como si no hubiera aprendido nada de sus errores de juventud.

Pero entonces ella le cogió la mano y se le acercó mucho más, quedando muy cerca de su rostro.

—¿Entiendes lo que te digo? —susurró—. Estaré aquí para lo que me necesites.

—Sí… eres una buena amiga —dijo él, intentando apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos acaramelados, sin conseguirlo.

—Una amiga… —repitió ella, y Snape, confundido, notó la clara decepción en su voz— me gustaría ser algo más.

El hombre creyó que su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada. Ella no podía haber dicho eso, no podía haber querido insinuar que… pero al instante siguiente, los suaves labios femeninos estaban sobre los suyos, y sus pequeñas manos se apoyaban en su pecho, aferrándose a la tela de su túnica como si temiera que él fuera a apartarla de su lado.

Snape intentó rebelarse contra esta imprevista muestra de afecto, intentó alejar a la chica de él, pero su cuerpo no le obedeció. Su boca se entreabrió y dejó paso a su lengua, que se disparó entre los labios de Hermione para explorar su húmedo interior, y sus manos aferraron la estrecha cintura, delineando las suaves curvas y saboreando la calidez del cuerpo de la joven.

Se oyó un gemido, y el hombre no estuvo seguro de si había sido él o ella quien lo había proferido, pero a continuación Hermione se pegó aún más a su cuerpo, pasando la pierna derecha sobre las suyas para quedar a horcajadas sobre él. Sintió sus exquisitos senos presionándose contra su torso, y las manos de Snape viajaron arriba y abajo de su espalda, incapaces de estarse quietas cuando tenían tanto por explorar.

Notaba el ligero vestido arrugarse entre sus dedos y deseó poder quitárselo para que nada interfiriese entre él y esa exquisita piel de melocotón; deseó arrancárselo allí mismo y recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo con sus labios y sus manos. Y sin embargo, lo que hizo al fin fue apartarla suavemente hacia atrás, dejándola jadeante y con el corazón acelerado. Snape observó su rostro con avidez: tenía los párpados entrecerrados, los labios enrojecidos y brillantes, y el más ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas. Se embebió de esta imagen como si llevase toda su vida sediento de ella, y entonces Hermione acusó la falta de contacto. Abrió del todo los ojos y le miró interrogante.

—Has bebido —explicó él, como si eso lo aclarase todo.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy seguro de que mañana te sentirás extremadamente mal por esto, así que es mejor que no dejemos que se nos escape de las manos.

—¿Qué? —repitió ella, y una luz se hizo en su mente—. ¡No estoy borracha! Sólo he bebido una copa de whisky, nada más.

—No conozco cuál es tu límite con el alcohol, y prefiero no arriesgarme.

—¿Arriesgarte? ¿Qué más te da? Tú no arriesgas nada.

"Oh, sí", pensó el hombre, "desde luego que arriesgo". Y es que, después de haber logrado tener una relación tan estrecha con la joven, casi amistosa, se atrevería a decir, no podría tolerar una mirada de desprecio por parte de ella. Si alguna vez Hermione le mirase con odio o repulsión, no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo. Y aprovecharse de ella después de haber bebido era una clara equivocación que no estaba dispuesto a cometer. Sin embargo, la chica no entendía nada de todo esto, e insistió en pasarle los brazos por el cuello, volviendo a acercar su rostro al del hombre, buscando sus labios. Él la apartó de nuevo, con suavidad pero con firmeza, y ella liberó su frustración soltando un fuerte resoplido exasperado.

—Es mejor que lo dejemos así —insistió él.

—¿Mejor para quién? —Quiso saber ella—. Porque para mí desde luego que no, y a juzgar por la presión en tus pantalones diría que para ti tampoco.

Snape resistió la tentación de mirar hacia abajo para comprobar la veracidad de su afirmación. Sabía perfectamente lo que sentía, y también que los hombres no eran capaces de ocultar esa clase de cosas.

—Hermione, mañana lo verás todo más claro, te arrepentirás de lo que ha sucedido esta noche y te sentirás aliviada de que no hayamos seguido adelante, créeme.

—No es justo, no estoy borracha —repitió, haciendo un puchero—. No puedes hacerme esto. Si no bebo nada, no soy capaz de reunir el valor para hacer estas cosas, y ahora tú me rechazas por haber bebido.

A su pesar, el hombre no pudo evitar sonreír ante el sincero lamento de la joven. Tuvo que echar mano de todo su autocontrol para contenerse de besarla de nuevo, estaba tan irresistible a la luz del fuego, con los ojos chispeantes y esa pequeña arruga que se le formaba en la frente cuando se enojaba…

—Granger —dijo, asumiendo su tono más autoritario de temido profesor—, no me obligues a lanzarte un _imperius_ para lograr que te comportes.

—Pero es que llevo tanto tiempo queriendo decirte que me gustas, que quiero estar contigo, que…

Superado su horror inicial, Snape consiguió levantar su mano para taparle la boca con la palma.

—Bien, ahora sé definitivamente que el alcohol te ha afectado. Me voy a la cama —dijo, poniéndose en pie—. Y no te preocupes: si mañana no te sientes con fuerzas, no es necesario que hablemos del tema. Podemos darlo por olvidado, si te hace sentir mejor.

—¡No, no me hace sentir mejor! —gritó la chica, levantándose también—. La gente usa el alcohol para envalentonarse desde hace siglos, ¿por qué no puedes aceptarlo tú?

Pero Snape ya se había ido y Hermione estaba sola en el salón.

"De acuerdo", se dijo, lanzando mil puñales con los ojos a la puerta por donde había desaparecido el hombre, "si crees que te me vas a quitar de encima tan fácilmente, lo tienes claro. Nunca se ha dicho de mí que sea una cobarde, y nunca se dirá. ¿Piensas que no soy capaz de confesar lo que siento por ti estando sobria? Pues te equivocas. Si eso es lo que quieres, eso es lo que haré".

Y con esta firme determinación, se fue a la cama.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final: <strong>

Estoy realmente maravillada por la buena acogida que ha tenido el primer capítulo de este fic. Creo que nunca había recibido tantos reviews en un primer capítulo y os quería dar un enorme GRACIAS por ser tan fantásticos, me hace muy, muy feliz ver que os ha gustado tanto mi idea de juntar a los dos Severus :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape no es mío, pero yo le puteo menos que su autora. Hermione tampoco es mía, pero le he dado una pareja más interesante y mucho más acorde a su intelecto que Ron.

Quería dar mil gracias a **Snape's Snake, vampylolita, Smithback, jorgihuddy13, Ylim, Radioactive Shev, Valentina, BedroomAcoustics, DeathEaterBlood, yue yuna, AliceC.-Whitlock, Herla, Diosa Luna, Sayuri Hasekura, Brenkis, LylaSnape, sailor mercuri o neptune, Eileen Prince Snape, crizagloss, Lisscandy, jesica-haruzuchia, Lantano, katty, casey87carter, Brenkis, Danielle Prince y Akane Yukino** por dejarme sus estupendos comentarios.

Y gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis desde el anonimato :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Tras el frustrante final de la velada con Snape, Hermione se metió bajo las mantas con tanto sigilo como pudo, pero aún así, el niño se despertó y se giró hacia ella.

—Oh, lo siento, cielo, no quería despertarte —el pequeño se frotó el ojo derecho con la mano, pero no dijo nada—. ¿Estás cómodo? ¿Quieres otra manta?

—No, estoy bien, gracias —Hermione le sonrió en la oscuridad, pero la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana fue suficiente para que el niño pudiera apreciarlo—. ¿Te gusta él?

La chica se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si te gusta ese Alan…

—Cariño, eres un poco chafardero, ¿no te parece? —El niño sonrió abiertamente y Hermione no pudo evitar rendirse ante él—. Sí, me gusta. ¿Satisfecho? Está claro que eres mucho más perspicaz que tu… que él —se corrigió.

—¿Por qué te gusta?

—¡Vaya pregunta! Eres un pequeño impertinente —dijo ella, pero sin ofenderse de verdad—. Pues… me gusta porque es un buen hombre, aunque él no lo sabe, y ahí radica parte de su encanto. Es tremendamente valiente y sacrificado. Y honesto en un sentido en que pocos hombres lo son.

—Pero… es tan… duro, ¿no? O al menos, eso parece al principio. Después me ha cantado esa canción para que me durmiera y no me lo ha parecido tanto… quiero decir… mi padre nunca lo hubiera hecho.

—Él es… —empezó Hermione, y vaciló unos instantes antes de continuar— es difícil llegar a su corazón, pero lo tiene, no lo dudes. Y cuando consigues encontrarlo, te das cuenta de que es un hombre extraordinario.

—Pero… —insistió el niño, y bajó más la voz para seguir hablando— es muy feo… yo también lo soy y nadie se fija en mí por eso. ¿Por qué te has fijado tú en él siendo tan feo?

Hermione creyó que se le rompía el corazón ante las palabras del niño. Se incorporó en la cama hasta quedar sentada y le dijo muy seria:

—Tú no eres feo. No eres feo en absoluto. ¿Quién te ha dicho algo así?

—Mi padre. Él siempre dice que soy tan feo y tan horrible como mi madre, y que la magia sólo nos hace aún más espantosos.

—¿Y tú le crees? —El niño se encogió de hombros. Hermione se levantó de la cama e hizo que el pequeño lo hiciera también, encendió una luz y le puso frente al espejo de pared sujetándole desde atrás por los hombros—. Mira Severus, tienes una cara delgada y dulce, un pelo negro y espeso, y unos ojos enormes, negros y profundos.

—Tengo una nariz muy grande, como él. Él también tiene…

—Tu nariz tiene personalidad, como la suya. ¿Quién ha dicho que una nariz grande tenga que ser fea? Hay muchos actores famosos y guapos con la nariz grande.

—¿Cómo quién?

Hermione se esforzó en buscar nombres, pero todos los que se le ocurrían eran de su tiempo, y no de la época del niño, y no quería arriesgarse a decir nada que le pareciese extraño. Finalmente se le ocurrió uno:

—¡Jean Paul Belmondo! Es un actor francés que tiene una nariz enorme, pero aún así es bastante sexy.

—¿Sexy?

—Eh… atractivo. Además, lo importante no es la apariencia física, sino el interior de las personas. Tienes que entender que la belleza es subjetiva, y lo que a uno le puede gustar, otro lo aborrece. Y ahora a dormir, y no quiero oírte decir nunca más que eres feo. No lo eres, ¿está claro? —El niño asintió con la cabeza, mirándola con ojos de cervatillo asustado—. Vamos, no me mires así y métete en la cama. No sé si debería haberte hecho levantar, ahora quizá no puedas dormirte de nuevo…

—¿Puedo acurrucarme junto a ti? —preguntó él, subiéndose a la cama.

—Claro, claro que sí —contestó Hermione, colocándose a su lado, y el niño se le abrazó inmediatamente, haciéndola sonreír—. ¿Siempre te acurrucas con tu mamá?

—No, a ella no le gusta, no es muy cariñosa —dijo—. Sólo quería saber lo que se siente al acurrucarse así —Hermione sintió un nudo en su garganta. Le acarició el pelo con dulzura hasta que le pareció que empezaba a dormirse pero, de pronto, el pequeño volvió a hablar—: ¿Por qué me he aparecido donde estábais vosotros? Es como aquella vez que mamá nos hizo desaparecernos a los dos para aparecernos en casa de su tía, cuando se estaba muriendo. Papá quería que fuéramos en tren, pero ella se negó, dijo que a su tía le quedaba muy poco tiempo y que no quería arriesgarse a llegar demasiado tarde cogiendo un transporte muggle. Papá se puso hecho una furia, pero entonces ella me sujetó de los hombros y de repente estábamos en casa de su tía. Nunca más ha vuelto a hacerlo, porque papá se enfada mucho si utiliza magia.

Hermione cerró los ojos y le besó el pelo, apretándole más contra sí. "Tu padre es un hombre que está muy asustado", pensó, "y paga su miedo con los demás".

—Pues verás —dijo—, estábamos haciendo un experimento y... bueno, parece que Alan pensó en ti y tú apareciste de súbito.

—¿Por qué pensaba en mí? ¿De qué me conoce?

—Eh… bueno, ya te ha dicho que conoce a tus padres, y sabía que tenían un hijo… por algún motivo se le ocurrió pensar en ti. Ha sido todo muy inesperado, esto no tendría que haber sucedido —de pronto se le ocurrió una idea—. ¿Y tú? ¿En qué estabas pensando tú cuando apareciste?

—¿Yo? —Por algún motivo, el niño pareció avergonzado— Pues… papá estaba gritándole a mamá y salí de casa corriendo y fui al parque infantil. No sé si estaba pensando en algo, sólo que… quería alejarme de ellos y desaparecer, entonces escuché el chirrido de los columpios y cuando iba a mirar hacia allí vi una luz blanca muy fuerte y me encontré en aquella habitación con vosotros.

—¡Oh, Merlín! —exclamó Hermione, emocionada—. ¡Es eso! Tú estabas pensando en desaparecer y él estaba pensando justo en ese momento en… claro, ahora entiendo el funcionamiento de esa runa alterada. Cariño, creo que me has dado justo la pista que necesitaba para resolver el problema —dijo, dándole otro beso en la frente.

El niño no pareció muy satisfecho ante esta explicación.

—Entonces, ¿me vais a llevar de nuevo a casa?

—¡Sí, claro que sí! —contestó Hermione, pero no estuvo segura de si eso le había servido de consuelo o todo lo contrario— Eso es lo que querías, ¿verdad?

—Al principio sí, pero ahora… me gusta estar aquí. Contigo —dijo—. Incluso no me importa que esté él —Hermione no supo qué contestar a eso. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el niño se le adelantó—. ¿Por qué no me habéis llevado a casa antes? ¿Estamos muy lejos?

La chica vaciló unos instantes y finalmente decidió que era más fácil que creyera que esa era la razón.

—Sí, la verdad es que estamos bastante lejos de tu casa… además, el experimento es muy importante y quería estar segura de qué había pasado y por qué antes de devolverte a tu hogar. Pero creo que mañana podré atar todos los cabos sueltos y resolver el problema.

—Yo no quería ser un problema —susurró el niño.

—¡Oh, cielo! ¡No me refería a ti! —Se apresuró a asegurar—. El problema soy yo, que hice mal el dibujo de una runa, pero ahora sé por dónde empezar a buscar la solución gracias a ti, así que, en realidad, me has sido de mucha ayuda —el pequeño volvió a sonreír, contento de escuchar esto—. Y ahora cierra los ojos y a dormir. Si quieres, yo también puedo cantarte esa canción, conozco la letra.

—Por favor… —pidió el niño.

Y Hermione empezó a cantar.

Por la mañana, Snape entró en la cocina con el olor a café inundando sus fosas nasales.

—Y yo que pensaba que era muy madrugador —dijo a la escena que vio ante sí.

Hermione se llevaba una taza humeante a los labios, mientras el niño atacaba con gran entusiasmo un bol de cereales con leche chocolateada.

—Nuestro nuevo amigo parece no necesitar muchas horas de sueño… —repuso la chica, con ojos somnolientos.

—Ah, sí… —dijo Snape, como si acabase de recordar que esa era una característica suya ya desde tan joven.

—¿Ah sí? —repitió ella, incrédula—. Vaya, gracias por advertírmelo con antelación. Me ha despertado a las seis de la mañana. Si lo sé, le pongo a dormir contigo —refunfuñó.

El niño les miró a ambos con cara de confusión.

—Lo siento… —musitó, consternado.

—Oh, no es culpa tuya, cariño —dijo la chica.

—No, Severus, no es culpa tuya, sino mía —dijo Snape y, dándose cuenta del pequeño contrasentido, sacudió la cabeza—. ¿A quién hay que matar para conseguir una taza de té?

—En la tetera encontrarás un poco. Lo he mantenido caliente por si te apetecía tomarlo cuando te levantaras.

—Gracias —contestó el hombre, y sus miradas se cruzaron unos segundos. Finalmente, Hermione bajó los ojos y Snape se sirvió el té—. ¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana? —preguntó cauteloso—. ¿Algún signo de resaca?

Hermione dejó la taza en su platito con un sonoro golpe. La verdadera pregunta, encubierta en sus palabras, había sido más que evidente.

—No tengo nada de resaca, porque resulta que ayer no estaba borracha.

Snape frunció los labios. No había pretendido ofenderla, pero estaba claro que su comentario había sido poco afortunado. Bebió un sorbo de su té para ganar tiempo y pensar qué decir.

—Sólo quería saber si estabas bien —habló al fin.

Hermione también se tomó su tiempo en contestar. Con el niño delante no podía explayarse como quería con el hombre, de modo que optó por dejar sus recriminaciones para más tarde.

—No podría estar mejor —respondió secamente.

Snape asintió con la cabeza despacio.

—Veo que, contra todo pronóstico, tu mal humor matutino supera incluso al mío.

El pequeño rió ante el comentario, pero la chica fulminó al hombre con la mirada; sin embargo, el brillo divertido en el fondo de los ojos negros, repetido en las dos versiones de Snape, la desarmó.

—No estaría de tan mal humor si me hubiera despertado a mi hora —le acusó.

—¡Pero él no podía saber que yo me despertaría tan temprano! —dijo el niño, poniéndose en pie y situándose al lado del hombre, como para defenderle.

Esto pareció divertir enormemente al exprofesor, que empezó a sonreír y dijo, encogiéndose de hombros:

—Exacto, ¿cómo iba a saberlo yo?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y levantó un dedo acusador contra él.

—Tú… vamos a tener que entablar una conversación muy seria, tú y yo. Y tú… —dijo, mirando al niño y revolviéndole el pelo con una mano— pequeño diablillo, ¿ahora te alías con él en mi contra?

Viendo que la chica sólo bromeaba, el niño sonrió, y Hermione, recordando de pronto el punto débil de Snape, se acercó al crío y empezó a hacerle cosquillas a los costados del cuerpo. El pequeño empezó a reír y a retorcerse hasta que consiguió liberarse por fin.

—El caso es, Hermione, que puede que sea pequeño, pero es muy inteligente —intervino Snape, alzando una ceja desafiante—. Sabe quién tiene razón y quién no.

—Ya veo —repuso ella, cruzando los brazos—. Os creéis muy fuertes, ahora que sois dos contra uno, pero os sugiero que disolváis vuestra alianza antes de que os convierta en un par de graciosísimos sapos peludos. Por si no lo sabíais, soy extremadamente buena en transformaciones…

Snape y el niño se miraron un instante y a continuación se separaron un paso el uno del otro teatralmente.

—No será necesario el uso de medidas tan drásticas, ¿no es cierto, Severus? —preguntó el hombre.

—No, no —dijo la versión infantil del mismo—, claro que no, Alan.

Hermione asintió satisfecha y, descruzando los brazos, dijo en tono imperativo:

—Muy bien, pues entonces acabad de desayunar y preparaos para salir. Yo voy a arreglarme.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y, antes de salir, echó un rápido vistazo hacia atrás. Snape y el niño se estaban mirando con complicidad, y la chica sintió una calidez en el corazón que la hizo sonreír.

Nada más llegar a la consulta, Hermione fue a hablar con el director de su departamento para decirle que ese día tendría que anular todas sus visitas, ya que había ocurrido un percance con la investigación que estaba llevando entre manos. El director quiso conocer los hechos con precisión, pero la chica logró evitar darle una respuesta franca asegurándole que estaba convencida de que a lo largo de ese día lo tendría solucionado.

Cuando llegó a su consulta, vio que el pequeño Severus se estaba comiendo una piruleta que ella le había comprado el día anterior, ante la desaprobadora mirada de su versión adulta.

—No deberías haberle comprado tantas chucherías ayer, le van a salir caries.

—¿No te cansas nunca de refunfuñar? —Se burló la chica, aceptando con satisfacción la piruleta que le ofrecía el niño.

—Claro, como no eres tú la que ha tenido tantos problemas dentales…

—¿Tú también has tenido problemas con los dientes? —Le preguntó el niño a Snape, intrigado por tantas coincidencias consigo mismo.

El hombre frunció el ceño.

—Eso es cierto, yo tengo una dentadura impecable gracias a los cuidados de mi padre —admitió Hermione—, pero precisamente por tanto como me privé de estas cosas, sé lo mucho que nos gustan las chucherías cuando somos críos; y Severus se está portando tan bien, que creo que se merece este pequeño premio, ¿a que sí, cielo? —El niño sonrió y asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, con el palo de la piruleta sobresaliendo de su boca—. Muy bien, y ahora, Severus, sé un buen chico y quédate aquí leyendo el libro de Sherlock Holmes mientras nosotros trabajamos, ¿eh?

La chica se dirigió a su escritorio y Snape se sentó frente a ella.

—Pensaba que tendríamos que ir a la biblioteca a buscar más libros —dijo el hombre.

—No, ayer Severus… el pequeño Severus —rectificó Hermione, sacándose la piruleta de la boca— me explicó en qué estaba pensando cuando se apareció en la consulta, y creo que ya sé cuál es el problema. Si no me equivoco, este efecto se trata en alguno de los ensayos de mi propia colección, así que, con un poco de suerte, encontraremos el artículo esta misma mañana. Empieza tú por estos libros —dijo, tendiéndole un montón de volúmenes de una estantería—, y yo revisaré estos otros. Tienes que buscar por una entrada que diga algo así como "pensamientos convergentes-divergentes en runas anamórficas".

Esto intrigó al hombre.

—¿Y en qué estaba pensando exactamente cuando apareció aquí, entonces? —Y recordando de pronto de qué momento de su vida había procedido, añadió, en voz más baja—. Quiero decir… debía estar observando a…

—No —dijo Hermione—, por lo que me ha dicho, creo que no llegó a ver a las dos niñas. Desapareció del parque justo antes de mirar hacia los columpios.

—Entonces, ¿en qué pensaba?

La chica se mostró algo consternada.

—Parece ser que tus padres estaban discutiendo —Snape asintió con gravedad—, y él… o tú… pensaste que te gustaría desaparecer.

—Comprendo —dijo el hombre, sin traicionar ninguna emoción en su rostro—. Creo que será mejor que empiece a rebuscar por estos libros antes de que este niño airee alegremente todos mis secretos —abrió uno de los tomos y se puso a hojearlo, mientras Hermione le observaba con atención, intentando averiguar cómo le había afectado esta nueva pérdida de su privacidad. Snape sintió el peso de su mirada y levantó la vista hacia ella—. Estoy bien —le aseguró—, creo que ya me he resignado a que, mientras él esté aquí, algunas de mis intimidades corren el peligro de salir a la luz.

—Quiero que sepas que no voy a decirle nada a nadie de todo esto —repuso ella, con seriedad.

—Más le vale, señorita Granger, si no quiere sufrir mi furia en toda su extensión —amenazó él, y volvió a hundir su nariz en el libro, dando por zanjado el asunto.

Hermione sonrió, consciente de que un simple "gracias" hubiera sido demasiado pedir, y le sacó la lengua, teñida de un rojo chillón por culpa del caramelo.

Snape alzó la vista un segundo y se quedó fascinado por esa dulce lengua que se asomaba desvergonzada. De pronto le acometió un deseo irresistible de probarla, pero entonces la chica cogió uno de los libros de su montón y empezó a estudiarlo con detenimiento.

Estuvieron media mañana enfrascados en su búsqueda, siendo sólo interrumpidos un par de veces por el pequeño Severus, primero, porque tenía sed, y después, porque quería ir al baño.

Aparte de eso, el niño estuvo muy tranquilo, sin incordiar ni distraerles de su trabajo, y Hermione consideró que se merecía otra pequeña recompensa. Por eso, cuando al fin encontraron la información que buscaban y la chica hubo asimilado lo que tenían que hacer, propuso que los tres se tomaran una breve pausa antes de dedicarse a la parte práctica del experimento.

—¿Quieres parar ahora? —preguntó Snape, obviamente en desacuerdo.

—Vamos, sólo serán cinco minutos. Bajemos al jardín exterior del hospital a estirar un poco las piernas, nos sentará bien.

El niño dejó inmediatamente el libro, se puso en pie y se acercó a ella tendiéndole la mano. Hermione le miró asombrada y se la tomó con una sonrisa, y así, juntos, bajaron las escaleras del edificio, con Snape siguiéndoles de cerca.

Cuando traspasaron las puertas acristaladas de la entrada, el niño preguntó:

—¿Puedo subirme a ese árbol?

Cuando la chica asintió, el pequeño la soltó para trepar por el robusto tronco y, una vez asentado en una de sus fuertes ramas, miró abajo y la saludó con la mano.

—No deberías haberle dejado —dijo Snape—. Muchas veces calculaba mal la resistencia de las ramas y me desollaba las rodillas y las manos al caer.

—Y aún así seguías haciéndolo —contestó ella—. Me pregunto por qué será.

—Porque me gustaba —repuso él, sin pensar y, acto seguido, frunció los labios y cerró los ojos. Hermione sonrió y volvió a saludar al niño, que se veía realmente feliz ahí arriba, más que en ningún momento del día anterior—. Sea como sea, de pequeño era algo torpe en las actividades físicas, y si se cae, sé que te sentirás responsable.

—Estoy segura de que cuando maduraste te volviste mucho más talentoso en las, como tú dices, actividades físicas —dijo la chica con picardía. Snape carraspeó, incómodo, y desvió la mirada hacia el niño. La joven reprimió una risita—. Y, en todo caso, supongo que debías ser bueno con la escoba… —añadió, casi para sí misma.

—Lo cierto es que no mucho —confesó él, y Hermione le miró como si no le creyera—. De verdad —insistió—, fue la asignatura en la que peor nota saqué en mi primer año.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

—No se requiere inteligencia para usar una escoba, sólo habilidad. Yo era algo… desgarbado, cuando era joven.

—De todos modos eso ya no supone un problema para ti, ¿no?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Por lo que me explicaron, ahora sabes volar sin escoba —aclaró la chica con un brillo de admiración en los ojos.

Snape frunció el ceño.

—No lo hago nunca.

—¿Por qué no?

El hombre se movió en su sitio con inquietud.

—Eso lo aprendí de… en fin, durante mi último año como mortífago.

—¿Te lo enseñó Voldemort? —Snape se estremeció— ¡Pero eso no es malo! Quiero decir… volar sin escoba no es algo malo, no deberías despreciar esa fabulosa habilidad que adquiriste sólo porque la aprendiste de una mala persona.

—Tengo que poner una barrera entre lo que aprendí con los mortífagos y todo lo demás. Si no lo hago así, si empiezo a desbrozar de entre mis recuerdos con ellos lo que era bueno de lo que era malo y de lo que era demasiado ambiguo para asignarlo en sólo uno de los dos grupos, corro el riesgo de perderme otra vez en las tinieblas, de acabar decidiendo por mi propia conveniencia que algo que es gris no tiene por qué volverse negro necesariamente, o que en realidad es del todo blanco, ¿comprendes lo que quiero decir?

La joven asintió.

—Creo que sí. Aunque es una lástima, me hubiera gustado tanto que me llevaras volando como Superman algún día… —dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

Cuando Snape se disponía a replicar algo, el niño dio un traspié por encima de sus cabezas y estuvo a punto de caerse del árbol, pero en el último momento logró sujetarse al tronco y volver a equilibrarse. Hermione, que se había llevado un susto, se dio cuenta con azoramiento de que se había agarrado del brazo del hombre. Miró el brazo, boquiabierta, y después levantó la vista hasta los irises negros, que la observaban con expresión inescrutable.

Por unos instantes, ninguno de los dos se movió ni dijo nada, entonces Snape tragó saliva y la chica siguió con fascinación el movimiento de su nuez de Adán.

—Hermione… —susurró el hombre, los ojos de la joven se elevaron de nuevo, esta vez, hasta sus finos labios— Hermione, quizá deberíamos volver adentro.

Su voz sonó tan baja, que casi parecía reticente a pronunciar las palabras. Los ojos de ambos conectaron de nuevo.

—Severus, respecto a lo de anoche…

Justo en ese momento, el niño saltó al suelo y se acercó a ellos corriendo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Mira —le dijo a Hermione, tendiéndole las palmas hacia arriba.

Llevaba un montón de hojas verdes que, en cuanto la chica las miró, se convirtieron en una flor que agitaba sus pétalos como si fuera alguna clase de diminuta avecilla.

—Oh, cariño, ¡es una preciosidad! —comentó Hermione, soltando al fin el brazo del hombre para tomar la flor.

El niño la miró radiante.

—¿Quieres que te haga otra?

—Sí, anda, ve a hacerle otra —dijo Snape con un tono brusco, como para quitárselo de encima, que hizo que el pequeño frunciese el ceño en su dirección.

—Me encantará, Severus —contestó Hermione con amabilidad, y el niño, más satisfecho, se dio media vuelta para subir de nuevo al árbol a arrancar más hojas de sus altas ramas.

—No hace falta que hablemos de anoche —comentó Snape en cuanto estuvieron solos de nuevo—, ya te lo dije.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa si yo sí que quiero hablar de ello? —replicó la joven. El hombre la miró con intensidad, como si tratase de adivinar sus pensamientos—. ¡Oye! No estarás tratando de entrar en mi mente, ¿verdad?

Sorprendido por su desconfianza, Snape soltó una carcajada.

—Granger, si quisiera entrar en tu mente, lo notarías. No es algo que se pueda hacer de manera inadvertida, precisamente.

—Cuando me llamas así, me haces sentir como una niña —protestó la joven, molesta—. Y no hace falta que seas tan pedante, no puedo saber lo que se siente cuando usan legeremancia contigo porque nunca me lo han hecho.

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó el hombre, asombrado. Y, con un brillo malicioso en los ojos, añadió—. Entonces, se puede decir que eres virgen…

Hermione entrecerró los párpados.

—Sólo en ese sentido —repuso con descaro.

—¡Ten! —dijo el niño, que se les acercó de nuevo llevando un montoncito de flores aleteantes iguales a la primera.

—Muchas gracias, Severus —dijo Hermione, colocándose una tras la oreja y prendiéndose el resto en su vestido con un hechizo de sujeción—, nunca me habían regalado unas flores tan bonitas. ¿Queréis dar un paseo antes de volver a entrar?

El niño asintió, la tomó de la mano de nuevo y, cuando los tres echan a andar por el jardín, empezó a cantar una cancioncilla. Snape le miró ceñudo, pero Hermione sonrió.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿así que a ti también te gusta cantar? —dijo la chica.

—¡Y bailar! —contestó el crío, animado.

El hombre gruñó a la derecha de la joven, que le miró a los ojos a él, en vez de al niño, para decir:

—¿Ah, sí? Qué interesante…

Snape gruñó de nuevo, pero eso no evitó que el pequeño se adelantara unos pasos a ellos y empezase a saltar, bailar y dar vueltas, riendo alegremente.

—¡Estate quieto, por Merlín! —ladró el hombre—. ¡Te estás poniendo en ridículo!

—¡Nada de eso! —dijo Hermione, adelantándose también con unos saltitos para alcanzar al niño.

Y ambos se pusieron a brincar y bailar como locos mientras cantaban la cancioncilla infantil. Snape no dejaba de mirarles; furioso, al principio, sus facciones se fueron relajando a medida que se dio cuenta de que Hermione no encontraba vergonzosa o reprensible aquella exhibición de alegría por parte de su yo del pasado, y al final incluso tuvo que apretar firmemente los labios para contener una minúscula sonrisa.

—Estáis locos de remate —murmuró, meneando la cabeza. El pequeño se le acercó, riendo, y le estiró de la manga para que bailase también—. ¡Ah, no! A mí dejadme en paz con mi dignidad, vosotros haced lo que queráis.

Y aún así, la sonrisa venció por fin toda su resistencia y se instaló en sus labios, victoriosa.

Cuando regresaron por fin a la consulta de Hermione, el niño se sentó obedientemente a la mesa para acabar de leer el libro y los dos adultos se dispusieron a preparar los materiales que iban a utilizar para el experimento.

—¿Crees que funcionará? —preguntó el hombre.

—Eso espero. Primero resolveremos el fallo de la otra vez y después intentaremos rehacer el experimento con la runa correcta.

—¿Qué ocurrirá con él? —dijo, bajando la voz, y señaló con la cabeza al crío, que estaba enfrascado en su libro.

—Si todo sale bien, regresará exactamente al mismo momento del que le sacamos. No tendrá problemas en casa por haber desaparecido porque nadie se dará cuenta —contestó, mirándole a los ojos significativamente.

—Sabes que no puedes dejar que recuerde nada de esto, ¿verdad? —dijo él, con tono grave.

Hermione apartó la cara.

—Lo sé —musitó—. Será mejor que empieces a prepararte, vamos a comenzar enseguida con el experimento —mientras el hombre se quitaba la casaca y la camisa, la chica colocó las ventosas y las runas que iba a utilizar en la mesita contigua a la camilla—. Severus, cielo, ven aquí.

El hombre, que estaba distraído, alzó la cabeza de golpe, sorprendido por el tono afectuoso, pero volvió a bajarla hacia sus botones con no poco azoramiento cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba hablando al niño.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el crío, acercándose a ellos.

—Nada, cariño, es sólo que vamos a empezar el experimento, pronto estarás en casa de nuevo —el niño no pareció nada contento con esto—. ¿Te ocurre algo, Severus?

—¿Tengo que hacerlo?

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó ella, perpleja.

—¿Tengo que irme? ¿No podría quedarme aquí contigo? ¿Con vosotros?

Hermione y Snape se miraron un segundo, pero el hombre apartó la mirada enseguida, con las mandíbulas apretadas. La chica encaró al niño con ojos tristes.

—No, mi vida, me temo que no puedes quedarte aquí. No es posible.

—Es por ti, ¿verdad? —Le dijo al hombre, que le miró interrogante—. No te gusto. Pero te prometo que seré bueno, de verdad —de pronto, el niño se echó adelante y abrazó por la cintura al hombre, que se quedó congelado y con las manos muy alejadas de él, como si temiera tocarle siquiera—. Por favor, déjame quedarme.

—Yo… no…

Suplicó ayuda a Hermione con la mirada, pero la chica parecía horrorizada y conmovida a partes iguales, y no fue capaz de reaccionar. Finalmente, el hombre volvió a dirigir su atención al niño. Tragó saliva, puso las manos sobre sus pequeños hombros y le apartó suavemente de él.

—Severus —dijo Snape, inclinándose un poco hacia él—, verás, chico. Sé que te resulta difícil, y entiendo que ahora te sientes… débil e impotente. Sé que la rabia te consume a cada injusticia que se comete contra ti, y que todos te tratan como a un niño cuando en realidad ni siquiera te dejan disfrutar de tu niñez —a medida que iba hablando, parecía que fuera olvidándose de que no estaban solos, parecía incluso no recordar que estaba hablando con un niño; era como si se lo estuviera diciendo a sí mismo. Y en cierto modo, así era—. Sé que… sé que te sientes solo e ignorado, y que te duele cada vez que los que son mayores que tú abusan de su poder. Pero tienes que comprender que un día tú también serás mayor, y poderoso, y nadie se atreverá a reírse de ti. No siempre serás un niño, y por eso tienes que volver a casa, porque tú eres muchas cosas, Severus, pero nunca serás un cobarde. Y porque si no vuelves, sabes que Eileen no podrá soportarlo.

El niño escuchaba atentamente, mientras silenciosas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Ese hombre le conocía tan bien que resultaba estremecedor, pero la mención a Eileen hizo mella en él. El pequeño Severus quería a su madre, a pesar de todo, y no podía hacerle algo tan horrible como huir de ella.

—Cuando sea mayor todo será mejor, ¿verdad? —preguntó, temeroso.

Snape compuso una expresión amarga.

—Será… diferente.

Hermione estaba a punto de echarse a llorar también pero, por respeto al hombre que acababa de desnudar su alma, luchó con todas sus fuerzas por no hacerlo.

El niño asintió despacio y se secó las lágrimas con la mano.

—Me gustaría que tú fueses mi padre —susurró, y Snape se quedó completamente trastornado por sus palabras.

La chica, convencida de que ahora sí que el hombre necesitaba que le echara una mano, se acercó al niño y le hizo girar hacia ella.

—Severus, cielo. Me ha encantado conocerte, eres un niño muy bueno y muy obediente, y te voy a echar muchísimo de menos… —dijo, le apretó en un fuerte abrazo contra su pecho, le besó la frente y le llevó a otra camilla paralela a la que iba a usar Snape— ahora necesito que te tumbes aquí y que cierres los ojos, ¿vale? Y estate tranquilo, no te va a doler nada, te lo prometo.

En cuanto el niño obedeció, Hermione le lanzó un _desmaius _y un _obliviate_ y se aseguró de que se mantuviese dormido hasta que apareciera de nuevo en su tiempo. Después volvió a acercarse a Snape, que todavía no había movido ni un músculo y miraba al suelo con aire devastado.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, tocando su brazo suavemente.

—¿Cómo ha podido decir algo así? —susurró—. ¿Cómo ha podido? Yo no soy mejor que mi padre. Nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré.

—Pues está claro que te equivocas —dijo Hermione, con tono dulce.

—No lo entiendes: él era rencoroso, cruel, despreciativo, inconmovible. Yo no soy mejor que nada de eso. ¡Yo soy todo eso y más!

—Cierto. Todo eso y más: también eres valiente, contenido, decidido...

Los ojos negros se clavaron en los de la joven, el tormento reflejándose en el fondo de sus pupilas y en el frunce de sus cejas.

—Yo siempre creí… —murmuró, con la voz quebrada, pero entonces cerró los ojos un instante y sacudió la cabeza un par de veces— olvídalo. Será mejor que me estire en la camilla y empecemos de una vez.

Al oírle decir esto, Hermione fue consciente de que sus manos estaban cerradas en torno al brazo desnudo del hombre, y un ligero estremecimiento la recorrió por entero. Soltó una exhalación involuntaria y se apartó de él.

—Voy a ponerte las ventosas, entonces.

El proceso de ponérselas, así como el de dibujar las runas sobre su cuerpo, fue mucho más difícil de lo que había sido el día anterior, ya que la chica era consciente de cada porción de piel que tocaba, de cada roce de sus dedos en la carne ajena; y además, le parecía que el hombre estaba conteniendo la respiración mientras lo hacía, igual que ella misma.

—Ya está —murmuró aliviada cuando hubo acabado, pero contemplar todo el torso desnudo tendido ante ella volvió a hacerla estremecer. Pronunció los encantamientos preparatorios y las runas empezaron a brillar. Acto seguido, conjuró la cúpula luminiscente—. Ahora tienes que volver a pensar en ese momento preciso de tu infancia.

—De acuerdo —dijo el hombre, y cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor.

Hermione aprovechó para dirigir otra ávida mirada a su pecho lleno de ventosas y símbolos ancestrales, y siguió pronunciando los hechizos.

Como la vez anterior, el brillo de las runas se intensificó hasta que parecieron elevarse sobre la piel, y se repitió el fuerte y fugaz destello de luz blanca, que se extinguió con rapidez.

—¿Ha funcionado? —preguntó Snape, abriendo los ojos e incorporándose en la camilla para ver la que había a su lado—. ¿Se ha ido?

—Sí —respondió Hermione, con tristeza—. Se ha ido. No recordará nada, se sentirá aturdido un par de minutos y después el sonido de los columpios atraerá su atención de nuevo.

Snape se giró hacia la joven, mirándola con emoción contenida. ¿Qué tipo de emoción? Ella no lo sabía, pero tampoco le importaba. Ahora que estaban solos, quería dejar patente lo que pensaba sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Sentía cierto embarazo, claro, nunca le había resultado fácil expresar sus sentimientos cuando se enamoraba de alguien, pero su temperamento Gryffindor la impulsó a no acobardarse. "Soy una mujer adulta", se dijo, "puedo hacer esto".

—Severus… quiero hablarte de lo que pasó anoche.

—Sabes que no es necesario, si deseas hacer como si nunca hubiera sucedido…

—No, no lo deseo —le interrumpió ella, hablando con rapidez—. No, porque todo lo que hice y dije ayer lo mantengo hoy. Porque si no hubiera bebido una copa, quizá no lo hubiera hecho, pero no por falta de ganas, sino de coraje. Porque me gustas de verdad, y porque hace ya mucho que quiero estar a tu lado, pasar tiempo contigo y… —el feroz beso del hombre cortó sus palabras y su aliento, y se sintió comprimida de golpe contra su fuerte pecho, envuelta en sus cálidos brazos y arañada ligeramente por las ventosas adheridas a su piel— ¡augh! —protestó, y Snape aflojó de inmediato su abrazo.

—Perdona —se excusó.

Pero ella no le escuchó, se limitó a quitarle todas y cada una de las ventosas tan rápido como pudo y después se abalanzó contra sus labios de nuevo, hambrienta de él.

—¿Lo notas? —dijo la voz del hombre, susurrante y sensual como nunca.

—¡Oh, sí…! —jadeó ella—. Lo noto. Es una presión muy fuerte…

—Intenta aguantarlo, te acostumbrarás, ya lo verás. Es sólo la molestia inicial, pero procuraré ir más despacio para que puedas adaptarte poco a poco.

—Ohmmm… la verdad es que no es desagradable, ¿sabes? Es una sensación… extraña, como si estuvieras dentro de mí.

—Estoy dentro de ti —dijo él—, de tu mente, de tus pensamientos.

—Mmmsssíiii… —ronroneó Hermione— y me gusta, es muy íntimo, ¿no crees?

El hombre pareció ligeramente asombrado.

—Nunca había pensado en ello de esa manera, a decir verdad. Siempre que he usado la legeremancia o que alguien la ha usado contra mí ha sido sólo un método agresivo de recabar información. Hasta ahora, nadie me había pedido que entrara en su mente de manera voluntaria. Ni siquiera tu amigo Harry, cuando aprender oclumancia era vital para él, se mostró tan dispuesto.

Hermione rió y se echó un poco hacia atrás, y la conexión ocular se perdió, por lo que Snape se salió de su mente sin querer.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Oh, te he echado, ¿verdad? No pretendía…

—No importa.

La chica sonrió. Se sentó sobre la mesa, con las piernas colgando por el borde, y empezó a balancear los pies adelante y atrás.

—Ha sido… interesante. Muy intenso, más de lo que imaginaba.

—Intenso, ¿eh? Creo que puedo mejorar el sentido de esa palabra para ti —dijo, con voz tan profunda y seductora que a Hermione se le erizó el vello de todo el cuerpo.

Y, acercándose a la joven, se fundió con ella en un apasionado beso.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final: <strong>

Y hasta aquí hemos llegado con el fic, espero que os haya gustado el final :)

Muchísimas gracias a todos por leerme y por vuestros fantásticos comentarios.


End file.
